Hoy, te esperaré por siempre
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Solo quiero verte, decirte lo que siento... Quiero poder pronunciar tu nombre... Quiero decirte que te amo... Quiero besarte eternamente... Solo te quiero a ti... Sakura S


By: Marineyha-chan

Hoy, te esperaré por siempre…

POV de Shaoran

Me levante muy temprano debido al insistente sonido del teléfono, era mi madre la cual me había estado llamando desde las cinco de la mañana. Eran las seis y media.

Irean Li: mi madre: símbolo de seriedad, encanto e infinita belleza, inconfundible entre la raza china por su excelente porte y estricto e impasible semblante.

Jamás goce de su cariño, menos aun note en algún momento que demostrase sobreprotección hacia mí como notaba que sucedía con otras relaciones, aunque su frialdad no me hiela ni un solo cabello… me enternece saber que se dedique a llamarme

… Aunque sea de madrugada

Me descubrí de mis tan acogedoras sábanas cayendo casi al suelo por mi ensoñación, caminé sin fijarme pisando mal más de una vez hasta el bendito teléfono que no pensaba en dejarme un segundo de paz

Escuche cada un de sus neutras palabras tratando de concentrararme más en ella que en el sueño que me invadía

Colgué al poco rato, memorizando cada pro y contra de la conversación con mi madre y me dispuse a ducharme. Froté con las yemas de los dedos mis ojos despertándome

Cuando entré nuevamente en mi cuarto aspiré el aire con profundidad, saboree el delicioso aroma a cerezos que siempre tenía presente y me deleité con tu recuerdo… mi rutina de todos lo días

Por que es verdad, solo eres algo con lo que suelo fantasear en mi monótono horario, haciéndome sentir tan irreal…

Solo puedo imaginarte porque, a pesar que somos grandes amigos… yo no permito dar algo más… me da miedo….

Me senté en mi cama con un sentimiento de nostalgia que encogía mi corazón pausadamente, toqué mi pecho arrepintiéndome de mi cobardía y sintiendo ganas de lloriquear como un niño

Busqué en que distraer mi mente, me acerqué al armario para sacar algo de ropa sencilla a pesar de que lo primero que noté es que eso me era imposible… solo tengo vestimentas de malditas marcas caras… suspiré

Salí de la habitación bastante decaído, aún pensaba en ella y eso me irritaba…

¿Cómo una niña me podía complicar tanto la existencia? ¿Qué le hice yo?... lentamente fui formulando las repuestas… sin basarme en una lógica concisa claro

Nada, ella no había hecho nada que me pudiese causar mayor problema a simple vista, pero el sencillo hecho de estar ahí conmigo cada ves que la e necesitado la ha hecho especial

Tomé un café cargado para llenarme de algo de energía, hoy tú me la ibas a agotar toda con tus inquietas travesuras… justo como me gusta…

Me desplacé por la sala con mi tasa en mi boca humedeciendo apenas mis labios con el oscuro líquido… no quiero volverme cafeinómano

Pero mi nervioso temperamento me lo hace difícil, seguí mi recorrido inspeccionando todo aspecto hasta que me detuve

Sonreí ante la única bella fotografía de toda la sala, mi mejor fotografía, con la que gané una de las tantas condecoraciones que tengo por ahí colgadas

_Una joven de dulce apariencia, sentada bajo el árbol más bello de todo el parque central, leía de manera pacífica. Sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y sus labios pintados con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras era bañada por miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo… Sakura…_

No pude evitar acercarme a admirarla un poco más de cerca y volver a gestar otra sonrisa

Regresé a la cocina con el portarretrato en mis manos toscas

Tomé una manzana del repostero, regresé a la sala y volví a dejar el retrato en la mesita central, abrí las ventanas y salí de la casa con destino calmado

Nuevamente tú me habías tranquilizado… y eso que tan solo era una foto….

El mismo camino de siempre, comencé de manera tranquila hasta que recordé de nuevo mi miedo… no era fácil deshacerme de mis debilidades…

Me sentí como un ratón acobardado por varios minutos, más de lo que me gustaba pues detesto esa sensación vulnerable que me causas.

-No puedo seguir asustándome de ella- con una mano revolví mis cabellos de manera inquieta

-Me confunde tanto estar a su lado! Puedo estar tranquilo y pasar a ser un maniático impulsivo cuando esta conmigo, todo eso en segundos!- meditaba tratando de analizarme

-Pero…- mantuve la vista sostenida en nada, bastante dudoso y cegado por una nueva perspectiva. Crucé la calle.

-Debo ser firme- me dije hallando milagrosamente algo de valor ¿Dónde había estado esa confianza hace dos años! Qué más! Hace unos minutos!

Comencé a sonreír como un estúpido, así es cuando uno esta enamorado! Mirando en todos lados tu rostro

-Hoy lo haré! Hoy le diré a Kinomoto Sakura que la amo!- ha sido un cambio radical, hace cinco minutos estaba deprimido por aquella niña… MI niña y ahora salto en un pie… también por ella ¿Será esa la muy llamada "magia del amor"? Debe serlo…

Lentamente comencé a trotar, despacio hasta que pasé la segunda esquina en cual comencé a correr

El amor por esa joven japonesa incrementaba saciando cada rincón de mi alma que había padecido de hambruna mientras me sentí inyectado, lleno de alegría.

Me vi lleno de energía que ningún café me podría dar

Pensé en las circunstancias y comencé a planear cada mínimo detalle… de pronto me intrigó una interrogante… ¿Qué hora era?

-7:00 p.m.- brillo en el reloj digital

Reí con ganas esperando verte cundo llegue, jajaja sabía que YO llegaría temprano

Seguí mi camino más animado que lo normal, la gente que me reconocía me miraban extrañados, tal ves porque esperaban que en algún momento se asomase mi clásico ceño fruncido y mi mirada se endurezca como hielo

…… no, eso no sucedería… no hoy

Sentí sus curiosas miradas y les sonreía amenamente a lo cual me respondían con un ademán con la mano o con un nervioso "Hola"

Llevaba varias cuadras en ese estúpido letargo hasta que pausadamente me puse a analizar las cosas con cuidado

… La razón es realmente despiadada!

La angustia comenzó a indagar en mi buen humor y recordé con desgracia

-A no ser que ella llegué tarde!- mi cabeza da vueltas y no lo puedo evitar, me olvidé de tu caprichoso horario en las mañanas me sentí desvanecer

"Ahora que puedo hacer!... Ah! Por qué seré tan despistado!" estaba molesto conmigo mismo y no noté que en aquel mismo instante tú pasaste a mi costado y me tomaste del hombro

-Li que haces tan temprano? Esperaba encontrarte más tarde!- tu dulce voz se modulaba entre exclamaciones e intrigas burlonas de tu parte

Me sonrojé a más no poder, ¡Me habías dado una gran sorpresa! Encima me venías con bromas y sarcasmos más usualmente escuchados en mis labios que en los tuyos

-Ki-Kinomoto que bueno verte despierta, al parecer ambos nos hemos levantado temprano- Como detesto que no me llame por mi nombre, así yo también podría nombrarla… Sakura… A que bien suena…

-No me gusta que me trates de usted Li- hiciste un mohín –Nos conocemos ya varios años-

-Dos años- completé matemáticamente a lo cual tú asentiste alegre

-No basta con dos años para poder tratarnos de "tú"?- comenzamos a caminar porque si no llegaríamos a preparatoria

-Es verdad pero TÚ tampoco lo haces- quise hacerle resaltar mi gusto en aquel momento con una risa

-Bueno desde ahora te trataré de Shaoran y tú me trataras de Sakura- te pusiste frente a mí mostrándome una amplia y pura sonrisa estrechando mi mano con delicadeza

-Esta bien… Sakura- pude ver en tus ojos el placer de haberme escuchado decir tu nombre y me sentí abrumado ante tal revelación para mi… al parecer era algo que deseabas desde hace ya mucho

Observaste tu reloj pulsera y me alertaste que, a pesar de haber salido temprano estábamos llegando tarde a la primea clase

-Oh! Yo juraba que era otra hora!- comencé a correr y tú a mi lado

-Si… no debimos detenernos a conversar- te reprimiste con pena tratando de ir más rápido

Así fuimos hasta la entrada de la preparatoria

-Que bueno que has estado aquí desde hace ya tres años Shaoran!- exclamaste aliviada

-De algo debe servir ser presidente de todo nuestro grado- dije sabiamente, comenzamos a subir las escaleras

Una media sonrisa apurada asomaba tu rostro, me alegraba poder usar mis influencias en este local. Te puse especial atención.

-En este momento me toca…- mirabas la nueva cartilla de clases

-Matemática- completé, no íbamos juntos en casi todas clases para mi desgracia pero como ya dije: de algo debe servirme ser presidente

Me observaste a mí y luego la cartilla y me diste la razón, esperaba que te quedaras callada pero recordé: una de tus grandes virtudes es tu curiosidad

-Cómo lo supiste?- no quería responderte, ¡Qué te diría! Que estuve observando tus papeles de ingreso con todos tus datos? Qué espié cada uno de tus movimientos durante los recesos de cada clase? Que YO mismo preparé esa cartilla para tu beneficio? O mejor aún, que desde que entraste en esta preparatoria me traes loco?

Di un bufido e ignoré tu pregunta, intentando hacerte pensar que solo eran trivialidades pero me seguiste asechando con esas lagunas jade que tienes por ojos

-Dime Shaoran, cómo supiste la clase que me tocaba?- repetiste un tanto desconfiada

-Lo vi casualmente la otra vez que vine al colegio para una junta- esperé que tu inocencia surtiera efecto…

-Una junta… en vacaciones?- hoy estabas más perspicaz que nunca! Porque tuve que completar tus palabras? Me reprocho por tal ineptitud!

-Eh… eh… si!- me pusiste nervioso… soy una persona calculadora pero ME PUSISTE NERVIOSO!

Tu mirada siguió siendo algo desconfiada, sabías perfectamente que algo ocultaba pero supongo que no preguntaste por evitar terminar discutiendo.

Me escrutaste un momento más y giraste cansada

-Bueno ya nos perdimos la primera clase- diste un largo suspiro y te apoyaste en una pared cercana

-Es verdad- si no fuera porque tan solo son mis ojos te hubiera perforado con la vista, no puedo evitar aun que mi mirada sea tan dura… espero que tú cambies eso…

Te noté triste, tal vez porque deseabas ser cumplida y hoy te viste frustrada por mi estupidez

-Si quieres- capté tu atención de inmediato –Podemos ir al salón de juntas, a esta hora no hay nadie y…- fuiste directa y rápida

Me tomaste de la mano y me arrastraste hasta la dichosa entrada a la cual solo algunos teníamos acceso

-Ábrela!- estabas ansiosa y no comprendí porqué que significara gran cosa

Entraste apresurada y observaste todo a tu alrededor, parecías una niña pequeña: tan bella, tan inocente, tan dulce y pura

-Por qué estas tan emocionada?- traté de mantener mi placer en un tono moderado, no quería rebelarte nada de manera torpe

-Ah! Es que siempre había querido entrar al gran salón de reuniones, no se porque supongo que me mataba la curiosidad- yo solo asentí aunque no entendí parte de tus deseos

Me pasee ligeramente de un lado al otro del pulcro lugar mientras mantenía una idea en mi mente que me lastimaba un poco

"Es que no soy tan niño como para entenderte Sakura, eres demasiado dulce y pacífica… no tengo la suficiente inmadurez como para entenderte" pensaba tristemente

Me enclaustre un momento más con aquella frase que me incomodaba

-Shaoran?- tu voz me sacó del trance, esta vez me sonó mas melodiosa que de costumbre

-Dime Sakura- sentí mis mejillas arder cuando acercaste de manera brusca tu rostro, pude sentir tu dulce aroma y por poco pierdo el control

-Q-que cosa?- mis piernas temblaban de manera irritante y mi mirada buscaba desesperadamente otra dirección que no sean tus labios carmesí

-Estas raro Shaoran… más de lo normal- te aproximaste más y más rozando nuestras narices, podía sentir claramente tu aliento sobre mi rostro y tú el mío

El aroma a cerezos se desprendía de tu piel causándome una clase de ensoñación jamás sentida, tan exquisita que dudaba de mi capacidad de aguantar… ni un segundo más!

Mi corazón palpitaba como nunca en toda mi vida ¡Lo escuchaba en toda mi cabeza! junto a mi loca conciencia que me ordenaba un beso

-Sa-Sakura…- musite evitando rozar nuestros labios los cuales estaban extremadamente cercanos

-Si?- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste y desde ese momento no me pude controlar! ¡Arrancaste de mí lo último de cordura que me quedaba! ¡Lo hiciste con el mínimo roce de tus labios!

Fue un beso rápido y extremadamente corto ¡Pero muy sabroso, en aquel momento mi cara enrojeció como nunca y tú por fin lo notaste! Pero ya era muy tarde para dejarte ir!

POV de Sakura

Era la única que caminaba por todo el departamento, Touya me había abandonado el día anterior con destino a New York, le esperaba un cómodo trabajo de médico residente junto con varias conferencias que lo harían más conocido

Estaba descalza y sentía el frío del la loseta fina bajo mis pies, no había podido dormir bien pensando en los sucesos de la semana y en el estrepitoso futuro que me esperaba en este gran departamento

Por mi mente pasaron miles de fantasías en las cuales solía perderme cuando niña y aun logró extraviarme de a ratos

-Ah! Como extraño los veranos!- esboce una sonrisa

-El azul del mar! La arena fina! Y ese sol brillante!- di pequeños saltos y vueltas, remembraba mi dulce niñez

Antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra más se cortó mi ilusión, el sonido irritante de mi despertador ahogaba todos los espacios de mi hogar

Corrí con inmensa torpeza dando más de un resbalo por el liso suelo

Por fin di con mi habitación, repleta de mi condenado desorden, rebusqué entre mis sábanas revueltas y lo encontré vibrando como un loco esquizofrénico

Apreté miles de veces el botón de _"off" _más no cesaba su alboroto

Las ansias de silencio invadieron lentamente mi ser volviéndome en una desesperada mocosa

-Condenado reloj!- grité finalmente levantándome sobre mi cama y alzando el imparable objeto

Mi temperamento explosivo me ganó esta vez: lancé el pequeño aparato a pared acabando con mi sonora tortura

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas dando un largo suspiro

-Ahhhhh… tendré que gastar parte de mi mesada por esto- me tiré revolviéndome entre las cobijas aspirando el aroma a rico perfume primaveral que estas despedían hasta que mi conciencia reaccionó, con cierto retardo de por si.

-LA PREPARATORIA!- me apené de no saber con exactitud la hora en aquel momento aunque trate de ser veloz en todas mis acciones

-Baño, ropa, desayuno… ES POCO!- me resultó menos difícil movilizarme por el departamento, tal vez porque mi hermano ya no esta para empujarme o molestarme insistentemente

Salí con demasiada prisa con el cabello ligeramente mojado y el maletín abierto, ¡Qué molestia! Tuve que regresarme una cuadra porque se me cayeron todos los libros!

Estuve en un intensa carrera hasta que un conocido mío me informó de mi impresionante madrugar, impresionante pues suelo ser muy dormilona, je!

Mi velocidad no bajó, pero todo el agotamiento valió la pena…

Desde lejos te vi… me llevabas tres cuadras y en ese preciso instante girabas la esquina

¡Qué placer me llevé al mirarte! Quise llamarte pero no tuve tanto atrevimiento

Y decidí que ese día dejaría de llamarte por tu apellido

-Quiero ser mas cercana a Li- mencioné mientras te seguía evitando hacerte notar mi presencia

En eso, sentí como un golpe, y paré en seco. Mi memoria hizo un viaje hacia el día en el cual nos conocimos, no sé cuanto duró pero… definitivamente me inspiró una travesura

Inicio del Flash Black

_Estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba al otro lado de la puerta que el profesor me invitara a pasar y aunque suene ridículo me asustaba la idea de haber olvidado un poco el japonés_

_-Demasiado tiempo en Europa- pensé resignada dando un suspiro que fue exacto. Justo me abrieron la puerta._

_-Alumnos, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, estudiante de intercambio venida de Alemania- asentí haciendo una reverencia escuchando inmediatamente miles de murmullos que me pusieron aun más incómoda_

_-Sakura-sama? Preséntese ante sus compañeros- me indicó el catedrático_

_Sonreí, observé a mis "compañeros" como los llamó mi tutor y abrí la boca tratando de articular bien el olvidado idioma_

_No puede… de mis labios no salía voz, mascullé algo en alemán pero ya no recuerdo que… mirada estaba perpleja ante tal humanidad_

_El placer de su belleza me lleno la vista mientras que ambos nos mirábamos con gran sorpresa y asombro. Noté que mis labios temblaban_

_-Sakura-sama?- el hombre adulto notó mi cambio y posó su mano en mi hombro_

_Desperté… o no? No! No lo había hecho! Él seguía ahí! Y me seguía observando! No era un efecto alucinógeno del viaje, era verdad!_

_Nuevamente murmuré algo en alemán pero fue más alto, nadie me entendía y pensaban seguro que era una ridícula extrajera ignorante… ja! IGNORANTE YO! _

_Me mando a un lugar con un ademán de su mano que fue, justo para mi suerte, tras aquel joven que me impactó._

_Él también sintió felicidad al verme cerca, lo pude leer en sus ojos a pesar que mantenía el ceño fruncido… tal vez no quería verse vulnerable ¿Acaso es un acto machista de su parte?_

_Me molestó, acaso le costaba mucho sonreír en ves de mirarme mal en completa falsedad? Acaso un hombre no puede admitir su felicidad? Maldita máscara!_

_Apenas me senté atrás de él, ceñí con amargura olvidando los miles de honores que le otorgué al muchacho hace apenas unos segundos_

_Me distraje en las clases, estuve en un letargo total evitando siquiera recordar el japonés_

_Fueron tres largas y angustiosas horas…_

_-No debes ponerte nerviosa- pronunciaste en perfecto alemán_

_-Eh?- me asombró tu sabiduría en el idioma_

_-No debes ponerte nerviosa-te giraste ligeramente a verme –Es normal en un principio, a mi también se me dificulto la nueva lengua. Soy Li Shaoran- caballeroso pensé, mientras me sentía morir ante tu masculina voz _

_-Kinomoto-sama?- noté algo peculiar en tu rostro, un sonrojo, más no le presté importancia ¿Debí hacerlo?_

_-Hai?- gracias a ti, pude recordar algo de mi natal Japón_

_-O-oh, quería saber si puedo referirme a ti de esa manera- dude en un principio, me pregunté como sonaría mi nombre en tus labios y me gustó la idea_

_-Solo Kinomoto por favor- aún así dije que no _

_-Entonces yo soy también para usted, simplemente Li-noté que tu mirada se entristeció levemente… ¿Habré hecho algo mal?_

_No volvimos a dialogar hasta terminadas las clases, cuando nos disponíamos a salir al merecido receso te escuché nuevamente_

_-Kinomoto no quiere salir a con nosotros?- estabas con un joven muy apuesto_

_-Claro, gracias Li- me apresuré hacia ti y al mismo tiempo una muchacha, esta se te acercó por la espalda y te tomó del cuello ahogándote por un instante pero no te quejaste, en cambio la bajaste de ti y la saludaste con un beso en la mejilla_

_Mi humor cálido hasta ahora se pudrió, así de simple, tenías pareja? Como no lo supuse! Maldita sea!_

_Sonreí de manera hipócrita al ya estar con ustedes, el joven se adelantó y me tomó de una mano_

_-Señorita, me alegra conocerla- me beso el dorso de la mano con elegancia –Mi nombre es Hiiragizawa Eriol, amigo de Shaoran- me sonrojé ante su galante acto_

_Asentí tratando de ser "fina" como dice la gente, le sonreí diciéndole mi nombre hasta que recapacité ¡Un momento! Este chico, habló en alemán!_

_Yo también lo hice sin darme cuenta y al notarlo hice un gesto de sorpresa_

_Comenzamos a caminar con supuesta dirección (digo supuesta pues yo no sabía a donde íbamos) Yo con el joven Hiiragizawa y tú con la otra joven la cual me tenía intrigada_

_Hiiragizawa me habló de miles de cosas las cuales yo no presté gran atención, mi vista estaba inconcientemente dirigida a ti que me mirabas en ves de a tu "enamorada" y luego a el joven, que me dijo ser inglés, con bastante rencor_

_-Sentémonos- escuché por primera voz la voz de ella, era media chillona pero bastante femenina_

_- Que deseas pedir Kinomoto?- me preguntaste en alemán, para demostrarte mi sabiduría, yo te respondí en chino_

_La joven y tú me miraron con asombro, yo solo sonreí tratando de verme lo más normal_

_-Ah! Veo que Sakura-rin tiene gran capacidad para los lenguajes- felicitó el joven de cabellera azabache _

_-Has viajado mucho?- me preguntó la chica mostrándose alegre. Los chicos fueron por nuestra comida._

_-Hai- volví a sonreír –Con mi hermano y con mi papá- agregué, era cautelosa porque no le tenía mucha confianza en aquel momento_

_-Ah! Que interesante, yo solo viajo de Japón a Hong Kong bastantes veces, me gusta mucho venir para visitar a mi primo- me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y me ruboricé_

_-Tu primo?- parpadeé varias veces al percatarme de lo que dijo anteriormente_

_-Hai! Shaoran es mi primo favorito- me quedé helada, eso era! Tan solo primos! Qué alegría! Comencé a reír estúpidamente_

_-Algo sucede Kinomoto?- me miró extrañada así que paré_

_-Nad-nada- completé con dificultad tragándome todas las carcajadas ¡Fui tan tonta!_

_Inhalé aire sintiéndome algo ahogada por la vergüenza y la felicidad_

_-Aquí estamos- anunció el joven Hiiragizawa con una bandeja en la mano, traía dos pares de emparedados y dos jugos al igual que tú_

_La china (lo supuse por su ojos ligeramente más rasgados que los míos) aún me miraba de manera rara _

_-Gracias- tomé lo que Eriol me había comprado_

_-Cierto! No me he presentado! Con todas las galanterías de Eriol-kun nunca te dije mi nombre Kinomoto!- te quitaste el pan de la boca y pasaste un bocado antes de volver hablar_

_-Soy Li Mei Ling, prima y ex prometida de Shaoran- al parecer estabas orgullosa de la antepenúltima palabra que salió de tu boca porque lo resaltaste con agudeza_

_-Ya sabes Mei que no me gusta que estés diciéndole a la gente que hemos estado comprometidos- te pusiste serio más un rubor apareció en tus mejillas, pensé que tenías un aspecto tierno con él._

_Mei Ling lanzó un bufido de fastidio e te ignoró, nunca conocí a una persona tan parlanchina como el joven Eriol, parecía que nunca pensaba callarse! Aunque debo admitirlo, fue muy agradable tener alguien que "rompiera el hielo"_

_Salimos al rato pero esta vez tú caminaste a mi lado, al principio estuviste serio pero luego comenzaste a hablarme_

_-Ah! Ya veo, tiene muchas responsabilidades- te respondí mostrándome asombrada_

_-Así es, por eso prefiero estar en Japón porque en China es muy cansado, aparte el calor me dificulta en los entrenamientos- Me comentaste que ibas a heredar el gran poder de los Li, había escuchado de tu familia pero solo relatos vagos en conversaciones irrelevantes_

_Entramos al salón al toque del timbre, seguimos las clases hasta las cinco y media de la tarde_

_Me estiré sobre mi carpeta antes de pararme para irme, pensé un momento si Touya vendría a recogerme pero me interrumpiste con una proposición_

_-Kinomoto se va sola?- me pareció curioso tu comentario y te asentí de manera afirmativa_

_-Yo igual- te ruborizaste nuevamente pero esta vez más intensamente –No le gustaría que fuéramos juntos- la alegría invadió mi corazón ¡Tantas cosas buenas en el primer día de clases! Era increíble!_

_-Claro- me puse de pie –Vamos por Mei Ling-sama?- tu me negaste con la cabeza_

_-Ella ya salió, aunque no parezca ella es un año mayor que yo- sonreíste ante tan revelación_

_-Wau!- me miraste divertido y salimos juntos hasta la entrada_

_Encontramos a Eriol pero tu le hablaste por separado y luego el se fue apresuradamente, me pareció extraño pero no le tomé demasiada importancia_

_Durante un rato pensé que era le mejor día de mi vida: había conocido a un ejemplo de sabiduría y belleza: tú, nos habíamos vuelto amigos y encima me amisté con nuevas personas… y ahora nos dirigíamos juntos a mi casa!Me sentí demasiado feliz_

_No avanzamos mucho juntos, solo hasta la entrada exterior de la preparatoria donde se nos unió un mal, que digo, PÉSIMO mal tercio: mi hermano Touya _

_-Oye Sakura!- estaba parado de manera arrogante para molestarme junto a su auto nuevo_

_Me miró con una sonrisa que instantáneamente borró cuando te vio a mi lado_

_-Sakura conoces a ese hombre?- me miraste confundido_

_Como ya dije…era demasiada felicidad para un solo día, especialmente el primer día de clases…_

_-Si…- suspiré –es mi hermano mayor Touya- me sentía algo avergonzada_

_Se acercó molesto y miró te miró de mala gana _

_-Quien es este Sakura- te señaló amargado, hasta un poco más, furioso! De verme con un chico… ¿Por qué eres tan celoso hermano? _

_Lo miraste indignado, estuviste por decirle una grosería que, aunque te lo hubiera permitido con gusto, interrumpí_

_-É-él es Li Shaoran un amigo de mi clase- dije temblorosamente_

_-Buenas tardes- dijiste arrastrando las palabras con rencor_

_-Mocoso- inclinaste la cabeza en señal de saludo, sabías que eso le iba a molestar pero lo dijiste! Touya eres un antipático!_

_Miraste de manera mortal al hombre de veintitantos y él te devolvió la mirada_

_-Sakura vámonos!- dijo dándose la vuelta con dirección a su coche_

_-Espera! No podemos llevar a Shaoran a su casa?- le supliqué, me daba pena dejarte solo, supuse que esto no ayudaría mucho pero era algo_

_-No se preocupe Kinomoto- me dijiste tratando de sonar calmado_

_-De verdad! Deseo llevarlo a su casa, yo no sabía que mi hermano vendría por mí- respondí mirándote triste_

_-Sakura vámonos!- gritó de nuevo Touya, -Bueno pero Li nos acompaña- fue la última palabra, de mala gana aceptó y entramos juntos al carro_

_Fue la peor parte del día! Me sentía abochornada por el comportamiento infantil de mi hermano, tiene veinte y tres años! Ya esta viejo para comportase así!_

_El camino no pudo ser más silencioso, cruzamos poquísimas palabras más mi hermano y tú no dejaban de mirarse de manera rencorosa y casi asesina_

_Llegamos a uno edificio de varios departamentos muy elegante y estacionó en la puerta exterior_

_Salí contigo hasta la entrada, no quería que te vayas aún…_

_-Bueno, ha sido un gusto el día de hoy Kinomoto- tu voz era melodiosa para mi, no se porque pero era difícil escucharte_

_-EH…Ah… Si Para mi también ha sido todo un placer Li- la sangre se alboroto en mis mejillas, tú lo notaste y sonreíste tiernamente_

_-Nos vemos mañana- te giraste sin antes despedirte con la mano_

_No quería que te fueras y te llamé sintiendo cierta ansiedad formándose en mí. Sonó el claxon_

_-Dígame- tus sonrisas eran sinceras, lo podía ver en tus ojos, te había visto ondular los labios en gestos parecidos pero esas sonrisas eran falsas, hipócritas…_

_-Y-yo…- me quedé sin excusas y comencé a sentir que mi faz se calentaba_

_Reíste ligeramente y me miraste dulce ¡Me sentía tan tonta!_

_-Kinomoto, no le gustaría que pasara por usted mañana?- te mostraste nervioso, por un vago segundo dudaste más seguiste sereno_

_Me tomó de sorpresa más no dudé –Cla-claro!- te apunté mi dirección en la mano pues no había papel_

_-Tengo cosquillas- me confesaste aguantándote la risa, hasta tu brazo y codo quedaron con garabatos rosados, con el nerviosismo no puede evitar tachar tantas veces y volver a reescribir_

_-Ya esta- sonreí de oreja a oreja, si no fuera porque me mataba la vergüenza hubiera saltado de un lado al otro y gritado a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que me sentía_

_-Ahora si ya me voy- finalizaste, mi hermano me acosaba con el incesante claxon y sus benditos gritos pero ¡Qué me importa! Estoy completamente satisfecha!_

_Fue rapidísimo, te acercaste y me besaste la mejilla ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado un poco de tiempo para responder tu gesto! Así saber la textura de tu rostro de apariencia tan suave…_

_Te volteaste y corriste, cuando ya estabas bastante lejos me miraste nuevamente y te despediste con la mano mientras yo hacía lo mismo_

_-Estaba sonrojado, lo sé- me fui susurrando eso hasta el auto, dando brincos como una niña pequeña_

_Touya me miró con ira pero no le puse atención, me regañó más estaba pensando en ti. A pesar que las cosas cambiaron pasó algo bueno… no? Sí! Pasó algo realmente bueno!_

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba corriendo, pero ¡un segundo! Yo me había quedado quieta! No me había percatado que comencé a recorrer el camino de memoria

-Desde hace un mes que ya no me recoger Shao- pensé algo entristecida. Esquivé a un hombre

Había cierta cantidad de gente frente a mi y cuando pasé entre ellos me di cuenta que allí estabas tú

-Vaya! No pensé que me había adelantado tanto!- exclamé

Tomé más velocidad, pensaba en taparte los ojos pero por una falla de cálculos solo pude tomarte del hombro

-Eh?- me miraste asombrado, de repente tu piel se tornó de un rojo intenso que se me hizo gracioso

-Li que haces tan temprano? Esperaba encontrarte más tarde!- te pregunte sonando sarcástica, sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que lo soy contigo

-Ki-Kinomoto que bueno verte despierta, al parecer ambos nos hemos levantado temprano- tú voz me cambia ¿Sabes? Me quedé como una boba escuchando cada palabra que salía de tus labios

Noté que me trataste de "usted" y te lo reclamé haciendo un mohín

-Nos conocemos ya varios años- ¡La excusa perfecta!

-Dos años- llevabas la cuenta al parecer así que asentí alegre

Quiero sentir que de tus labios se suspire mi nombre… Te lo pedí de manera inocente, comenzamos a caminar juntos porque no llegaríamos a la preparatoria

-Es verdad pero TÚ tampoco lo haces- dijiste alegre, reíste solo para mí como acostumbras hacer, sonreí muy contenta

-Bueno desde ahora te trataré de Shaoran y tú me trataras de Sakura- de un salto me puse frente a ti y volví a sonreír te tomé de la mano de manera de saludo, ja! Como lo hacen los grandes empresarios!

Quise poner el grito al cielo cuando me llamaste por primera vez, de mis ojos rebalsaba el placer que me hiciste sentir, te ruborizaste tímido sabiendo que era algo que yo esperaba ansiosa

No sé porque me entró curiosidad de ver la hora –Shaoran! Ya es tarde!- dije en voz alta

Ambos comenzamos a correr, algo dijiste pero te escuché muy poco, estaba concentrada en no llegar tarde

-Si… no debimos detenernos a conversar- me apene un poco e intenté ganas velocidad

Llegamos a la entrada de la totalmente apurados, pero nos dejaron entrar, no sé que les hayas dicho pero fue muy bueno!

-De algo debe servir ser presidente de todo nuestro grado- me respondiste orgulloso cuando te halagué por lo hecho, por un momento se me quitaron las ganas de volverte a adular algún día… eres un lobito arrogante jaja!

Saqué mi horario del maletín buscando lo que me tocaba pero tú lo dijiste al instante

Verifiqué, sí! Era Matemáticas!

-Cómo lo supiste?- me pareció extraño, se que no soy la mejor persona en cuanto a percibir la verdad de la mentira pero ¡cómo lo supiste!

Te bufaste y me ignoraste, Ah! Que cólera me dio tu arrogancia! Apuesto que no me sabía que responder!

-Dime Shaoran, cómo supiste la clase que me tocaba?- me diste mala espina y te miré de manera desconfiada

Te excusaste metiendo el tema de una junta por un segundo me lo creí pero luego recordé que habíamos estado de vacaciones

-Una junta… en vacaciones?- de repente me invadió un sentimiento de nerviosismo, como si estuviese a punto de descubrir algo pero no me gustaba sentirme así

Me respondiste con cierto retardo pienso yo pues te considero un persona muy recta

Te observé un momento más y me distraje con la perdida de mi primera clase… que angustia me dio de repente

Me diste la razón de manera calmada y luego de un rato te acercaste a mí mirándome con cierto bochorno

-Si quieres- te observé curiosa –Podemos ir al salón de juntas, a esta hora no hay nadie y…- sonreí alegre y te jalé de la mano hasta el salón

No sé porqué me chocó la felicidad de pronto, solo quería entrar a ese salón y verlo todo TODO!

La abriste a mi pedido y entré fijándome en todos lados, me sentía abrumada por algo nuevo sin saber siquiera que era aquella novedad

-Por qué estas tan emocionada?- me preguntaste así que respondí con sencillez

-Ah! Es que siempre había querido entrar al gran salón de reuniones, no se porque supongo que me mataba la curiosidad- cuando te vi noté algo peculiar algo en mi mirada ¿Qué habrá sido?

Recordé lo que había planeado… aquella travesura y en mi rostro se invadió el rosa mientras me culpaba por mi atrevimiento

Me giré y dejé caer unos papeles de la mesa, te pedí perdón avergonzada pero no me prestaste atención así que me situé frente a ti

De nuevo la travesura vino a mi mente… no era algo común y no es apropiado llamarlo de esa manera ya que… es mas que nada un deseo

¡Malditas hormonas! Pensé analizando tus labios. Te llamé

-Dime Sakura- alejaste tu rostro de manera sorpresiva

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado tanto así que o escuchaba retumbar en toda mi cabeza

Me interrogaste nuevamente pero no te hice caso, así que me excuse acusando tu peculiar rareza

Comencé a probar el dulce olor a colonia que despedías…decidí embriagarme un momento…

Sentí su nariz rozar la mía, sentí tu aliento y sonreí ligeramente

Los latidos comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte tanto así que no podía escucharme a mi misma…la conexión con mis pensamientos quedó nula y ahora solo habían acciones

… deseos…

Al momento me volviste a llamar y me aproxime más ¡Qué osada! Nunca he sido así!

-Si?- los rocé, logré hacer que nuestros labios se tocarán, ahí fue cuando sentí que un ataqué de cordura, vergüenza y decencia me atacó

Mis mejillas se sonrosaron y me alejé de tu faz aunque tu mirada era destinta

¿Era desesperación lo que vi en tus ojos?

Me asuste por mi inconciencia… ¡Maldita sea! Soy una persona débil a las tentaciones!...

Narración normal

Alejó su rostro rápido profundamente apenada más Shaoran la sujetó del cuello

-Que!- la interrumpió, sus dedos nerviosos acariciaron su hombro y por fin la beso…

El cuerpo de la joven flor se tensó de inmediato mientras que el chino se relajó entrando en un estado de letargo en el cual lo único que ejercía algún ejercicio eran sus labios…

Acarició lentamente su mejilla provocando que la piel de ella se erizara, con sus manos oponía ligera presión, incitándola a tomar asiento en sus piernas

Fue seducida y guiada por el chico, no desobedeció a ninguna de sus insinuaciones

El beso terminó con satisfacción, Sakura apoyó enseguida su frente contra la de él mientras que la cabeza de su "amigo" daba vueltas obligándola en ubicarla en su hombro

-Oh, Dios mío- suspiró relamiéndose, disfrutando aun el dulce sabor a caramelo que aun sentía

La joven se ruborizó, había deseado tanto ese contacto que ya la vergüenza se había marchitado… solo permanecía en ella la agitación por _el primer beso_

Sintió la mano del chino acariciarle la cabeza removiendo un poco sus lacios cabellos y sonrió

-Gracias- le susurró sin levantarse de su cálida posición, en cambió, tan solo subió y lo acarició con la yema de los dedos

-Eres tan suave y delicada- le dijo levantado con su rostro, sonrosando sus mejillas

-Y tu tan bello e indestructible- le continuó sintiendo una risa coqueta por parte de él

La abrazó con fuerza, con indefinible protección y posesión quedando sin aire ambos

-Shaoran…- le dijo respirando su aromática colonia

-Te amo- dijo rápidamente haciendo que Sakura lo separara de sí y lo mirara asombrada

-¿Qué has dicho?- sus ojos se inundaron por líquido salino mientras que dejaba de respirar

El muchacho sonrió ante la notoria convulsión emocional de su niña, se memorizó cada expresión de la aludida

-Sakura…- dijo complacido

-No dime por favor… que has dicho Shao? Repítelo!- recorrió su rostro y cayó sobre sus rodillasal igual que ella, se sentía tan transparente como el corazón de la joven que latía frenético ante tal revelación… una lágrima…

Posó su mano sintiendo como ella acurrucaba su faz en ella y sentía caer aquel pequeño llanto en ella

-Repítelo… te lo ruego…- estaba asustada y él lo sabía, entonces, ¡Por qué la torturaba?

-Cerezo… Yo te amo- sonrió dulcemente viendo como aquellos cristales color jade se expandían y detenían el gimoteo, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus piernas extasiando al chino

-Yo también!- chillo empujándolo y cayendo ambos de la silla –Shaoran te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi! Nunca he dejado de quererte!- exclamaba emocionada mientras escondía su rostro con persistencia tras el cuello del chico

La sostuvo con alegría, aquel gesto de ternura no se borraba de su rostro sintiendo como su pequeña flor se esforzaba por perder su tez entre sus cabellos castaños

-Te amo tanto… hace tanto que no te lo había podido decir…- ella lo interrumpió –Dos años- dijo con una risa disimulada descubriéndose para verlo

-Así es- rió con Sakura observando su sonrisa sincera y hermosa

-Que pensé que moriría con aquel peso tan enorme- completó notando el placer estamparse en la joven

No pudo evitar y se aproximó para robarle otro beso, él no la detuvo, es más, no permitió que esta se fuera con facilidad provocando en ambos un estado cómico

Cuando ya se encontraban separados ella se paró dejando al chico en le suelo aún inmóvil

-Ya sería bueno que te pongas de pie Shaoran- le aconsejó con rubor en sus mejillas

-Ayúdame- le dijo comenzando a levantar el torso

La inocente se agachó y este la jaló sin postrarla nuevamente en le suelo

-Hey!- dijo asombrada

-No te asustes- le susurró en le oído dejándola paralizada de cuclillas

Aclaró insonoro la garganta poniendo un tono sereno y tierno

-Kinomoto Sakura… desearías ser mi novia?-

((ver más abajo el verdadero ))**………FIN **

**Lean esto o se perderán el final!**

Gran advertencia! xD

Hola! Gracias por los que leyeron este one-shot ((creo que así se escribe no soy muy buena recordando las clasificaciones de historias)) Si dejan un RR se los agradeceré eternamente, espero que les aya gustado esta creación de momento nn . Cuídense todos!

Clami14

"_Te traje el Cielo… para ti_

_Te di una estrella con tu nombre… de nada_

_Te obsequié una luna… gran belleza_

_Niégame tu amor… al menos dame tu amistad…"_

_--Claudia Pinto Tantaleán—_

La joven sintió su un nudo en su garganta mientras lo invitaba a pararse

Shaoran se afligió por no obtener una pronta respuesta y la siguió con la vista

Sus rostros seguían pegados ((lado a lado)) entonces Sakura besó su mejilla

-Será un honor… Li Shaoran…- sonrió para ambos mientras una mano nerviosa entrelazaba los traviesos dedos de la nueva princesa

Del príncipe chino…

-…Te amo- musitó el aire que los rodeaba mientras veía salir dos siluetas adornadas por aquello llamado AMOR

**EL VERDADERO… FINAL! **


End file.
